


Just Like A Prom Drama

by Tomopi



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, I'm a sucker for Kurtbastian dissing Blaine, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Not really Rachel friendly, School Reunion, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomopi/pseuds/Tomopi
Summary: It's the ten-year-class-reunion with a side dish of Glee-Club-drama. Kurt should have known.





	Just Like A Prom Drama

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in the fandom for about a month now and I gotta say I have no idea what is happening. I've just watched until S2x16 and a bunch of YouTube clips. I'm constantly spoiling myself by reading tons of fanfiction but I don't know what actually happened and what is the really awesome fantasy of some people, thus please bear with me. This is probably all kinds of AU.  
> I didn't spell check and I don't have a beta. I'll check tomorrow when I've slept a couple hours.

With a sigh Kurt left the rental car he used while he was in town and stared at the gym in front of him for a long moment. It wasn't the first time he came to Lima, Ohio since he graduated. He had visited his father and Carole multiple times over the past ten years. But he never visited McKinley High, never even thought of that. He didn't come back for the 5-year-class-reunion and he didn't come back for the multiple Glee-reunions Rachel had organized.  
After graduation he had left for NYADA in New York, but he had realized in just a couple of weeks that, as much as he loved this stage, he would lose his passion to sing and perform in just a matter of time. Thus he decided to quit. Somehow he had thought it would be embarrassing to meet his old classmates and friends from Glee Club without any achievements to show and had decided to just not show up. Of course he had stayed in contact with a few people, though surprisingly not the people he had thought. Except for Finn, who he skyped regularly with, after ten years he only stayed in contact with Noah and Mike - both of whom had been actively looking for him after the first Glee-reunion.  
Although none of the three - or his parents - had understood why he preferred to stay under the radar they had accepted his decision and kept all information about him for themselves. The 27-year-old was thankful for that. He loved listening to their stories about his former friends, but he hadn't been ready for a long time to let other people know about the direction his life took. Now he was ready.  
Quietly humming to the music he could hear through the shut gym doors Kurt crossed the parking lot and entered the brightly lit gym. It almost looked like prom and he was pretty sure that the stage built on one side of the huge room was courtesy of Rachel. Thanks to her not only his old classmates were invited, but also all of the original Glee Club. Something about hitting two birds with one stone.

"Kurt!"

With a smile he turned around to the voice which had called him and pulled first his brother and then Noah and Mike into a hug before he also hugged Erica, Finn's wife, and Naoko, Noah's fiancé.

"We were afraid you would bail on us. You are late!", complained Mike with a grin.

"I'm never late, everyone else is just early.", he grinned, "Sorry. My plane was a bit late and I needed to stop at home to shower and change. You won't believe what a guy sat next to me on the flight over - horrible! He managed to unload his peanuts, his wine and his soda on me in just under ten minutes. And then he had the audacity to complain because apparently it was my fault that he couldn't control his limbs. The poor stewardess had to bring me to another seat, I was that close to feed him his damn tie. Seriously, that's the reason why I usually fly first class."

All three guys and the two women around him laughed when they could suddenly hear a screech coming from between the people surrounding them. There was just enough time for dread to show on Kurt's face when he was suddenly hugged by Rachel, closely followed by Mercedes and Tina. Quinn, Brittany and Santana just coming to a stop next to them. Kurt could only guess that the two men accompanying them belonged to either Rachel, Mercedes, Tina or Quinn.

"Kurt! I haven't seen you in years! Why didn't you stay in contact? You were suddenly gone from NYADA and I had to prepare for all my auditions on my own. You never showed up to any of the reunions I organized. You never even responded to any of my messages or e-mails!"

"Shut up and let my boy breath, Rachel!"

For a moment Kurt wanted to remind Mercedes that he hadn't been her boy for almost ten years now, but he decided against it. She wouldn't accept it anyways. It was kind of funny how they all still behaved around each other as if they had last met just yesterday. Almost.

"It's good to see you too, guys. How have you been?", he asked, ignoring the question about himself.

It seemed to be the right thing to do because Rachel started to talk about her time in NYADA and her time after that and her time between that. Just three hours later found all of former Glee Club and their significant others (man #1's name was Antonio and belonged to Mercedes, while man #2's name was Benjamin and belonged to Quinn) in their old choir room sitting in a circle and updating everyone on what they had been doing for the past years. Most of it wasn't surprising for Kurt because he had been regularly updated by Finn, Noah or Mike, but it was still nice to hear everything in person. Also, it seemed that not only had the three kept their mouth shut about his life, but Noah and Mike didn't even mention that they had stayed in contact with him. It was great to have such friends.

"So, Kurt. Your turn. What have you been up to? You are the only one who didn't show up to any of our reunions, which was incredibly rude by the way, and Finn never told us a word of what you were doing. Blaine just told us that he broke up with you shortly before you tossed NYADA.", Rachel questioned Kurt, who was the last one to elaborate.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and turned around to look at Blaine.

"I felt so horrible when Rachel told me you didn't show up in classes anymore. I really didn't want you to toss everything just because I broke up with you!", Blaine expressed, genuine regret evident in his voice.

For a moment Kurt couldn't help but stare incredulously at the younger man before he started to laugh. Loudly.

"You really told them that? I thought Finn was exaggerating when he told me. Blaine, I hate to remind you but you cheated on me and then I broke up with you. An don't flatter yourself, I had made the decision to leave NYADA long before you dipped your dick in another person's ass."

Shocked by his crass choice of words silence settled around the people in the room for a moment before Rachel exclaimed:

"Kurt, that's not fair! You can't say such crude things just because you blame Blaine for all the things you failed at in your life. He isn't at fault that you didn't achieve anything until now."

Kurt could see from the corner of his eyes how his brother and friends struggled to decide if they should be mad at Rachel or laugh because of the things she claimed. He decided to smirk.

"Darling, who said that I failed at anything?", he asked, his right eyebrow raised again.

Just as Rachel opened her mouth to retort something the door to the choir room opened and Sebastian Smythe entered.

"It's sad that I only had to follow your screeching voice to find you all, Berry.", he said as a greeting.

Rachel jumped up and continued to shout in the same screeching voice:

"What are you doing here? You have no right to come even close to this school!"

"Calm down, Rachel.", Kurt groaned as he stood up to go to the older man, "He's my plus one."

Sebastian grinned and pulled Kurt closer for a sweet kiss before he sat down on the vacated chair and pulled the smaller man to sit on his lap.

"You could just take another chair, you know that, right?"

"I like it more like this, though.", Sebastian grinned while he shook the hand of Mike in greeting, who sat next to him.

With satisfaction he noticed the utter silence and confused or shocked looks of most of the people in the room, including Rachel who was sitting on her chair again.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Mom didn't want to let me go, you know how she can get. Did I miss something?", he asked, his hands sliding around Kurt's waist to pull him a bit closer, the younger one's hands settled on the hands clasped around his middle.

"I just explained how Blaine's and my break up really went and Rachel accused me of lying because I blame Blaine for all the failures in my life."

Sebastian's eyebrows crunched together.

"What failures?"

"I don't know. Apparently I left NYADA because Blaine broke my heart, or something, and that's the reason why I'm not successful."

All of Kurt's friends snorted, including his brother and Sebastian, and Naoko mumbled:

"Not successful my ass. You are the most successful person I know."

"Why, thank you, sweetheart. You flatter me."

"Be glad you're gay. You sweet talk Naoko so often, one would think you want to marry her.", Noah grumbled good naturedly.

"Are you jealous? I can call you sweetheart as well, if you want to.", Kurt grinned.

"I'm glad we're married, otherwise I'd be concerned.", laughed Sebastian and Kurt bowed down to press another soft kiss to his lips.

"Married?", came the still slightly unbelieving voice of Santana, "You married Fievel?"

Grinning Kurt raised his hand to show a delicate, but still masculine looking wedding band in white gold and then nudged Sebastian's hand to show the same wedding band.

"Five years in September. He proposed right after my first fashion week."

"Bullshit, you never walked on a catwalk, Kurt. You aren't a model. I would know that. I watch every fashion show I can!", Blaine exclaimed, an angry expression on his face.

Kurt looked over confused.

"Did I say I am a model? I said after fashion week, not after I walked on fashion week. I'm a designer. After I left NYADA I worked for VOGUE a couple years before I had my break through with my own designs."

"I still call bullshit. Your name was never mentioned in any of the fashion magazines I read."

"You heard of KHF, didn't you?", Noah asked with an eye roll.

He had no idea of fashion and even he knew of the most popular fashion designer of the past five years. Just as everyone else seemed to.

"That's Kurt. Kurt Hummel Fashion.", Sebastian explained while he pointed a finger at the man still sitting in his lap.

"But... No...", Blaine stuttered, "You were supposed to be miserable without me. You were supposed to come here and beg for me to come back to you!"

All heads turned around to Blaine who looked like someone had sucked his will to live out of him. Kurt just shrugged as he settled back into Sebastian's embrace.

"Sorry, gel-helmet, but this one is mine."

Kurt couldn't help the grin as he felt soft lips gracing the back of his neck. Yeah, McKinley High would always mean drama, but with Sebastian he didn't really care.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a multichaptered (first one ever to tell the truth) Kurtbastian right now but this idea jumped me and didn't let me sleep. Literally didn't let me sleep. I hope you like it although I'm half asleep right now.  
> Good Night.


End file.
